


Always

by Vanillamaa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (save Tony Stark Marvel pls), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad and Spider son fluff, Parental Tony Stark, Sleepy Peter Parker, Slight Cursing, Some fluff after watching the Avengers: Endgame trailer, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, We all need it :’)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: Honestly, if you told Tony Stark a few years ago he would get attached to some spider kid from Queens he would’ve laughed in your face and call you crazy.Tony really wished he could’ve proved his past self wrong.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all need some Iron Dad and Spider son fluff after Avengers: Endgame trailer 
> 
> ..... so enjoy!!

Honestly, if you told Tony Stark a few years ago he would get attached to some spider kid from Queens he would’ve laughed in your face and call you crazy.

 

Tony really wished he could’ve proved his past self wrong.

 

Said spider kid was leaning his weight against his side, head tilting towards Tony’s shoulder and eyes dropping as a movie played on the tv. Tony felt Peter go slack against him before jolting and he chuckled in amusement.

 

“You know if you’re tired you can sleep, right?” He asked, amusement coloring his voice.

 

“‘M not tired, Mis’er Stark,” Peter mumbled before being interrupted by a jaw cracking yawn.

 

Peter blinked slowly, brown eyes dazed slightly as he fought to stay awake. Tony smiled to himself. Fucking adorable.

 

Tony removed his arm gently and threw it over Peter’s shoulders, drawing him into his side and grinned when he curled into him. Adorable.

 

“We can finish the movie another time, Pete,” he said, fingers beginning to run through Peter’s brown curls and the kid hummed.

 

“You sure?” Peter asked, already starting to go slack against him.

 

Tony nodded. “Positive. Go to sleep underoos, I’ll still be here.”

 

Peter nodded before his eyes finally slipped close, his breathing evening outbefore finally going pliant, his full weight on Tony’s side.

 

Tony smiled and pressed his mouth against his kid’s hair, feeling happier than he ever thought he would.

 

Yeah, back then Tony was sure he wouldn’t be the best role model to some kid, but honestly he wouldn’t have it any other way, right now with Peter tucked safely against him and he hopes Friday takes a picture of the scene.

 

He’d always be there for Peter, for the kid— _his_ kid.

 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s called Endgame because I will singlehandedly throw hands with the Russo brothers if Tony dies before reuniting with Peter
> 
> (also pls give me kudos and comments I crave validation)


End file.
